Quin Godric
by 1qrobin
Summary: Story of a boy who enters harry potters world of wonder to save him form the inevitable. the boy is a decedent of godric griffendor. very sad romantic and funny with lots of new powers and abilities. Welcome to Quin Godric!
1. Chapter 1

A New Member of the Family

I don't own the story of or the characters of this story. I'm just a kid who wanted his edit of the original story to be read and enjoyed by people who love the original story like I do.

Prologue

In an old small house, on the outskirts in the country of a small town, there was a boy and his mom. They lived among the people of Fatum Vill, but they were not like the people of Fatum Vill. The mother of the boy was born with special powers and given a special gift. She could say words and with a flick of her wand she could make extraordinary things happen. The boy who was about fourteen years of age had special powers also. Walking on all four and being another creature was one amazing trait of his, and his mother had told him 5 years ago that he was a magical person like her. Even though the boy had no wand his mother tried teaching him spells and which with much effort he was able to conjure them. 5 years of training and the only thing the boy could do was lift small cups up, and that was hard.

Some weeks later while he was in school with normal people, he was sitting alone at lunch (as usual) when he got a call to report to the front office. Wondering if this was about him telling some kid to buzz off two days ago he entered the office where his principle, Mrs. Williams, sat.

"Have a seat," she said.

He sat.

"We got a call from your mom and she said she needs you to come home right away it sounded urgent," she said softly.

~ What! My mom sick. No way. This never happens… never. ~

"Do you need a partner to walk home with," she said looking at him with concern.

"No thanks," said the boy quickly. Then he left the room to return home.

As he was walking home he felt that the world was slightly more silent than usual. Maybe this was because regularly there were kids running around glad to be out of school.

~ Yeah… that was it…~

Listening to his own foot steps break the silence of the day, he continued on his path homewards. Finally reaching his house about 40 minutes form leaving school, he opened the door and walked in.

"Mom?" asked the boy.

There was no answer. The boy closed the door quietly behind him and trekked further in the house.

"Mom?" asked the boy again.

Again there was no answer, and the boy started to tip toe toward his mom's room.

The house was slightly darker than usual and very silent. As the boy neared his moms room he though he heard someone cough. Heart beat getting faster and brain going a thousand miles an hour, he jumped into his moms room fists at the read.

To his surprise he saw his mom writing in a small red notebook/diary thingy, which she quickly shoved under the covers.

"You got here early," she said startled. "What'd you do, run?"

He took a sigh of relief and relaxed his arms.

"Come here, sweetie."

He walked over to his mom's side and she grabbed his head and kissed him on the cheeks, then she looked him in the eyes. Her eyes where old and shinny, they seemed like oily dark brown marbles moving around in her head.

"People don't live forever …

"Yeah! I know I know..." he interrupted.

She grabbed his head tighter in her grasp and took a long look at his face. She smiled. Then with a long pause she kissed him on his cheeks.

"I'm not well, son." She let his head go and laid down. "I need help, will you-

"I'll take care of you Mom," he blurted before she could finish the question.

She smiled once more and closed her eyes. The boy turned out the lights and left the room.

~ I'll take care of you Mom. I will… even if it kills me. ~

Chapter 1

Keeping his mom healthy proved quite easy. Usually all she did was eat and sleep. Sometimes the boy would catch her doing something – writing something down. In what seemed like an old red book, she would, wake up from sleep and write things down. Curiosity got the better of the young man, he would sometimes find himself over her bed while she slept … thinking of pulling up the sheets and stealing the book she so secretly kept away from him, but the boy was now a master of temptation ,or he thought he was, so he did not. Occasionally he would go in her room only to take out the old soup, and jello bowls, and the breakfast in bed tray to clean.

One day while he was outside, lifting and tossing small rocks with _wingardriam leviosa _sorcerery, he heard her call his name. He hurried in as not to let her hurt her already raspy voice.

"What Ma!"

He entered her room. She was holding up a scarlet envelope.

"Here", she said with a failing voice," Take this to the mailbox."

He took the letter without question. As he walked outside he thought to himself

~ How did she find the time to write a letter? Who would she be writing to? Why? ~

He had already placed the letter in the mail and gone back in the house when he realized he could have read the outside of the letter to find where it was going. About to revisit the mailbox he heard his mom call for lunch.

With a deep sigh the boy went into the kitchen and set to work.

On entrance into his mom's room he saw her quickly push her wand under her pillow and smile his way.

"Quin! Smells great, Sweetie", she said sniffing the aroma of the fresh tomato soup.

"So how was your day?"She asked him as he placed the tray beside her. "Practice any magic?"

Quin placed the bowl on his lap got a spoon full of soup and blew on it to cool it down. He wanted to know what his mom was doing behind closed doors, he wanted to know about the book she wrote in, the letter, and the reason she's hiding her wand from him, it was all very strange, but Quin knew that the subject wasn't for this moment so he thought of another tactic.

"Mom," he said feeding her the soup. "What other spell can u teach me, I'm tired of that levitation spell, it's so hard and I wana try something new."

She looked at him with twinkling brown eyes, almost as if she was lost in thought. Then snapping out of her trance she beckoned for a notebook on the shelf beside them. Quin laid down the food and fetched the notebook. As he came back his mom already had a pen handy- ~ ooooo I wonder where she got that from ~

He opened the book and handed it to his mother. She sat up on the pillows and started looking at Quin. Then as if the spells were printed on his face, she wrote then looked at him then wrote again. This process repeated for like 3-4 times. She seemed satisfied with the spells she wrote and gave the paper to him. Quin looked at the paper and read the 3 spells.

Sorcerery as he mom told him was an advanced ancient art of magic that allowed the wizard or witch to perform magic with out a wand. It involved intensive practice, thought and visualization. The only flaw with this method of magic was that you could only perform this if you knew what the spell did and looked like.

"So, are you going to tell me what to do?"

"OH!"She said forgetting he was present.

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the bowl of soup and said,"_Incendio_". With a poof a small flash of flame extended from her wand tip into the soup bowl and the tomato soup started to bubble.

She looked at him with reassurance. Then she pointed at the soup bowl and said,"_Congelo_!"

The bubbling soup was now frozen, like dry ice, icy steam was floating form it. Quin's eyes opened wide with awe, and in his excitement he blurted out for her to show him the next spell.

She looked at the soup and said, "_Creo mihi_. " The bowl did nothing. Quin looked at her with confusion.

"What's wrong with it!"

His mom put away her wand and laid down.

"What are you doing!It didn't even work!" he shouted.

She let out a yawn." I'm tired son", she said."I think the magic is not strong while I am sick. You practice on your on, ok?"

Quin had let his urge to know more about magic cloud his attitude toward his sick mom, and now realizing he yelled at her he felt deeply wounded by his own actions.

"Sorry ma," he said leaning forward and kissing her extremely warm forehead."Goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight, Sweetie. I love you."

Quin didn't say anything back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For Weeks Quin practiced _Incendio _and _Congelo_. _Incendio_ proved to be quite easy, but freezing things was not his strong point. He always wondered what the other spell could do; it seemed that the image of his mom pointing her wand at the soup and the soup doing nothing would linger in his thoughts forever.

His mom was still very sick; she didn't seem to get any better, or worse. Also it seemed that mail was very important to her; it was now Quin's job to check to see if they got any mail everyday. Never got any though.

March soon turned into April and April into May, the months went by and Quin hadn't gone to school since they told him he could go home. He didn't mind, school was – boring, and not for him anyway. His mom took it in her liberty to teach Quin some new spells during those following months. Among them he learned _Crescere Planto, enhance plant growth. _This seemed to be most useful since tomatoes and potatoes were mostly what they grew and ate.

Another month or so passed and _Creo mihi _was still deep in Quin's mind.

~ Wonder what would happen if I tried it anyway… wouldn't hurt would it? Naaaah, guess ill try it now ~

"Quin! Where's my supper!"

Quin ran in the house and told her it would be ready soon and started cooking. After 45 minutes Quin had made a stew with peas and potatoes; then he entered her room and laid the tray on her counter and hurried out.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Out to practice some magic," he said running back to kiss his mom on the forehead. Then he hurried out.

"I love you," she said as he left.

It was about 4 hours before mid-night and the moon was shining very brightly, illuminating the entire yard. Quin sat cross-legged and held a rock between his hands. He steadily said _Creo mihi_, in his head, not knowing what to expect. His legs were starting to feel numb and uncomfortable so he started to lie on his stomach. After 10 minutes of starring at the rock between his hands and saying the incantation, nothing happened.

~ Maybe I should close my eyes to visualize more. ~

Taking his own advice he closed his eyes and visualized the rock doing all sorts of things. He did this until his whole body felt numb. Then when he was about to give up he heard a loud noise near the vegetable patch. Forgetting about the rock Quin stayed on his belly and started to crawl toward the sound. The noise sounded like something … furry … Quin stiffed the air… small … furry…

He got closer to the vegetable patch's fence, and then scanned the plants for any type of movement. Sure enough there was a rabbit, sticking its ears in every direction like satellite dishes. Quin tried to squeeze through the gate; his white paws and big head couldn't fit through the small gaps between the wooden boards.

The rabbit, now aware of his presence hipped off the premises.

~ What tha! I've got paws! Mom! Shoot I gota go show her! – No! She might get frightened and …. ~

Realizing he hadn't a choice Quin ran on all fours toward his mom's room. Pushing open the door he saw his mom sitting up in bed smiling at him.

~ That's weird! Why is she smiling? A giant lion just burst in your room. ~

"You did it!" she said with excitement." I know you could. Come here."

Quin, bewildered, walked up to his mom's side. She patted the bed smiling at him; staring at him. Quin jumped on the bed, which squeaked and molded under his weight. She petted his white lion's mane, and cried with delight.

"My baby! My boy!"

Confused Quin put his face in his paws.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she said looking at him with motherly eyes, then as if coming back to her sinces she exclaimed, "Oh you think you're under a spell? No, I made that up – you turned because you wanted to, so turn back!"

Quin willed himself to be human again and there he was normal as can be. He had lots of questions from then on and he and his mother stayed up for hours talking.

July was about to end and Quin had mastered all the magic his mom taught him, and his transfiguration. Everything was getting strange but nothing could have prepared him for the thing that changed his life forever.

He got up from reading a book in a comfy chair to check the mail. Not expecting to get anything (like he was for 4 months) Quin opened the mailbox and pulled out a letter with an emblem stamped to the top right hand corner. The emblem was of a shinny golden shield with a silver snake, yellow lion, a black raven, and a badger. Excited to tell his mom that her letter got a reply Quin yelled her name as he ran through the house.

She was fast asleep this morning so she should be up by now. Quin opened the door to her room. He ran up to the bed. Stopping to catch his breath he expelled gasping, "You got a letter Mama! Look, Look! They wrote you back."

His mom didn't move. Quin's eyes strayed toward the food he brought her this morning, it was untouched. Quin dropped the letter and ran to his mom's side.

"Mom?... Mom?..." Quin put his finger under her nose, there was no breeze.

All the feelings he felt for his mom surfaced. But he was too late to let her know how he really felt. All he could think to do was to yell what he felt, in hopes that she could still hear him. What if she couldn't hear him? Why couldn't he have said this earlier? Hadn't he had enough opportunities to?

"I love you to Mom!" he said sobbing." I always loved you – just never thought…

Frustration bottled itself within him, he could feel his thoughts blame the world, God, magic, and himself for his mom's outcome. He could feel his muscles tighten as he held his breath, growling at the world.

Anger. Frustration. Sorrow…

He grabbed her empty vessel and hugged it close; letting his anger wet tears collect in her rich brown hair.

~ Why did she have to leave me! ~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Quin yelled out in frustration."Whhyy! Oh God, WHY!"

Tears and spit flew in all directions. All he had left to comfort him was her lifeless remains.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Breathing heavily, Quin patted down the mound of freshly dug soil that now lay on top of his dead guardian. Looking up at the moon and stars, avoiding eye contact with the dirt mound, he could feel a deep tug at his Adam's apple; a feeling of a stone lodged in his throat. He gulped, trying to force it away, and at that very moment a white dot shot through the night sky. Magical. His eyes closed, slowly but instinctively, and he wished; wished a wish that might never come true, a wish that would possibly not have caused certain things to happen, but we all know what they say about luck.

~ I want to see my mom again… I WILL DO ANYTHING! I SWEAR IT! ~

Eyes watering, Quin dropped to his knees on the dirt mound. He gripped the earth in his blistered palm. Letting the soil slip through his fingers, he reminisced on how his mom's face looked and her unique personality, making an oath never to forget them.

Next day was very bleak, but bright warm and sunny; the perfect weather. Not noticing, the numb boy ate, mined the plants and slept. Often thinking about the one he lost while doing so. Two Days came and went, melting away like glaze on a warm soft donut. It ran off the tip of his mind with no falters or steeps what so ever. As he sat in an armchair daydreaming he had a sudden push of curiosity. All his unanswered questions, all the clues, all the little things that mattered so much now, they all rushed through his mind like a bunch of bees. Franticly trying to find one of dire importance he stumbled and flopped into his mom's room.

The air inside was dry and stale. The room seemed only different. There was nothing; no signs of any life ever present in there ever. Quin strolled over to the bed side. Examining the sheets: red with pink strips, he lifted the soft feather stuffed pillow. Here he knew she kept the red book she secretly wrote in. the white pillow, now gone from view was replaced with the red book in its place. He picked it up. The cover was of soft material and there was a red envelope stuck in the middle of its pages. Plucking it out, he read:

Dear Samantha Pura

We write to inform you that your son will be granted passage into Hogwarts this year. We will send you a letter of with a list of supplies and directions and a date toward the start of the year.

**Sincerely**, _Dumbledore__._

Wide eyed and full of emotions, Quin put down the letter and hastily looked at the red diary. On the front cover yielded the words _Mos Adveho te_. I will come to you. Then he flipped to the first page which was quite like a title page of the book with crazy pretty golden line designs every where along the edge of the page, and in the center were the words: This Book Belongs To: **Samantha Custos Pura. **

Flipping to the page after that and it was blank, flip. Blank. .flip. blank. Fliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip. Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank.

All the preceding pages were blank! Not feeling too disappointed he went back to his room, put down his moms diary and the letter from the magical school. Back outside he shifted into animal form and slept next to his mom's resting place, enjoying mother natures company.

Weeks past and weeks past some more. Then one night in August, while Quin was reading an old book a loud pop noise was heard from in the kitchen. Not pondering over the incident he kept reading.

"Hello dear boy," said an old man with a long white beard, half-moon glasses, and a long robe with blue and green shifting colors.

Quin not knowing what to do just sat there in pure astonishment. Not feeling threatened or uneasy, he just sat in his chair transfixed to the old mans soothing voice.

"School will start in 2 weeks and I hope to see you prepared for your training as a wizard."

He walked slowly around the living room, gazing at every item with extreme interest.

"I'm deeply sorry about your mother. She was a fine wizard I must say, I hope she taught you well."

The old man gazed at Quin with the anticipation for him to answer his question, but no answer came so-

"Oh, sorry for my rude manners. My name is Albus Dumbledore."

He reached out a hand, Quin shook.

"Well, I must be off. Cookies are gana burn if I wait any longer."

Quin stuttered in a hurry to say his name," I …..I…..I…. my name is Quin. Nice to meet you-"

And with that Dumbledore was gone as quick as he had come, and with a wink, too. A letter floated down from the spot Dumbledore vanished and in it held all the instructions and directions for the start of Quin's first school year.

It would seem that a whole new adventure would unfold for this unfortunate young man, but where would he get the money to buy all this stuff on the list.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

New Problems?

Days past and Quin soon found he had become numb to his mother's death. More or less because of the fact his life was changing for the better. Who wouldn't be excited about going to a new school full of magical people along with the possibility of making new friends or maybe he was excited on having a place to live where he could be surrounded by people as to not fall victim ever again to loneliness.

Today he looked at the letter over again for the hundredth time since he got it earlier this August. Now it was September 1st, the day he needed to get to Diagon Alley and buy all of his supplies and the first day of school, and he looked at the date and felt such remorse and abandonment that he was about to weep. He put the letter down and packed his suit case full of all of the cloths he had, which wasn't much. Then he sat down and thought about how it was impossible to get to a train station on foot from his location, which was the middle of nowhere. Then out of the blue came a pop! Dumbledore was standing in the kitchen in strange purple attire.

"Hello boy! You ready for your first day of school?"

Quin shot up to his feet in excitement. Dumbledore had not forgotten about him! He was going to go to school after all!

"Get your stuff and come outside. I'll be waiting for you", he said taking an apple from the fruit basket.

Quin shouted ok and ran to his room to grab his suitcase then outside. "I'm ready!"

"I assume you don't have everything on the list?"

"No sir, nothing," he said with embarrassment.

"Its ok," said Dumbledore giving him a bag of coins." This should be enough for everything IMPORTANT. Come on hold my hand and let's go to the marketplace."

He took his hand and a strange swirling sensation took over his entire body. It felt like going down a tunnel that went in all sorts of crazy loops, spins, and turns. This sensation lasted for about 4seconds and then they were in the middle of a busy multi shop filled market enterprise. Hundreds of people were scrambling about. Looking at pieces of paper and scurrying from here to there in a headless chicken sort of fashion.

"This is Diagon Alley my dear boy!" said Dumbledore writing down a list of supplies for Quin."You'll find everything you need on this list in here. Look around but don't waste too much time. The train leaves at 4."

And with a slight pat on the shoulders Dumbledore vanished, leaving Quin alone with a suitcase, a list, and a bag of coins. Looking at the list he saw wand as being number one. He looked at all the store signs and saw one with a wand on it and he entered the shop. In he was greeted by a strange middle aged man with peculiar shaped spectacles.

"Welcome young lad! Interested in a wand?"

"Yes sir," answered Quin.

"Well you've come to the right place! Come here sit down."

Quin walked over to the chair and sat down. He could hear the man mumbling to himself.

"Brown hair… Round nose… unicorn… no no no. Dragon! No… wait wait wait. Phoenix feather!"

He went behind the counter and pulled out 4 wands of different build and color. Placed them on the table in front of Quin and asked him to try them out. Quin picked up the first wand and as he did the man whispered," Unicorn hair 315. Oak wood preserve 5.42."

"Now what," he asked.

"Put some feeling in it boy! Make it a part of you!" shouted the man in excitement.

Not knowing what to do Quin just stared at the tip of the wand expecting some light to emit from it, but nothing happened. The man snatched the wand from his grasp and quickly gave him another wand.

"Goat 772. Yew preserve 1.225. Try this one."

But again no result. After trying all 4 of the wands with no excitement ensued, the man went to the back of the store and came back with hand sized boxes filled with wands. He explained that each box had a wand made with uncommonly used animal and beast alike type of insides. "Try all of these. I'll soon find you a wand, las."

With the wand master working with other customers Quin found himself going through every box with no wand making any type of reaction to his touch. Ollivander soon found himself going through boxes that haven't been opened in centuries, but none of the wands worked. Then Ollivander stated that they must not be trying the rarest of the rare wands yet, and he ran to the back of the shop and returned with a box that seemed to be made of dust rather than being covered in it.

"Here try these out! These were built in the beginning of the wizard era. I don't know what material is inside them but the wood seems to be a basic wood which might work best for you."

Quin looked into the box and saw a wand that had a slight orange slice going down the hilt of the wand. It was very lush in brown hue and seemed to be extremely smooth. He picked it up in a hesitant manner. He could see Ollivander tense up as his hands got closer to the wands holding point. He gripped the wand and held it over his head, and just when he thought nothing was going to happen a golden light popped from the tip and slowly glided to the ground like a dandelion seed flows in the wind.

Ollivander clapped with excitement. "That's your wand alright! That will be 200 sickles. Good thing that didn't take all day or you would have missed the train. It's about to leave in five minutes. You better hurry."

Quin looked outside and saw the sun had moved up in the sky by quite a margin since he had entered the store. He left the coin pouch on the table and hurried out the door with his suitcase. He looked everywere for a train station but couldn't find one. Then he started walking and looking at the list, not paying attention to where he was going, and bumped into a plump lady with red hair.

She helped him pick up his suitcase and asked him if he was lost. He told her this was his first year of Wizarding School and he didn't know where the train station was. She gave a big gasp and grabbed him by the arm. Hurrying him to the train station of fear that he would be late, and soon through a wall they went and in front of a huge red train they were.

"Here you are son," she said panting in exhaustion. "No need to thank me. Just get on the train before you get left!"

Quin hurried on the train and waved her goodbye as he entered. This reminded him of his first day of normal school when he was 3 years old. He came to the first compartment he saw and knocked on the door. A girl with brownish blonde hair opened the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure", she said. As he entered, putting his suitcase up and sitting between the guy with red hair and her. "What year are you? I've never seen you before."

Quin explained that it was his first year, and how his mom used to teach him magic when he was younger. The two guys and the girl seemed very interested in his situation so he started from the very beginning to the present. "…and now I'm sitting on a train waiting for my first year."

"Wow," they all exclaimed before introducing themselves to him.

"Well Sirius-"started Harry.

Then they all looked at Quin with suspicious looks. Hermione explained that he wasn't a threat to their secret since he didn't know much of anything about the Wizarding world, so Harry told them about Sirius and his summer.

Then the lunch trolley came by and Harry bought a lot of cauldron cakes for them to share.

"So you can do magic without a wand?!" exclaimed Hermione.

"No he's lying! He's only trying to impress everyone on his first year so he can make friends", Ron explained though long pauses of stuffing more cakes into his mouth. "You don't have to lie, mate. We already like you."

Quin picked up a cake and asked for their attention. "Congelo!" he shouted. He visualized the molecules of the cake slowing down and ultimately stopping. Then he gave the cake to Ron. "Have a look."

"Oh boy! How'd you do that! Its bloody rock solid!" Ron shouted passing the frozen cake to Harry and from Harry to Hermione. It shattered into pieces when Hermione dropped it because of its cold temperature.

Then some of their old friends strolled into the room. Quin was introduced to Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom. They were flabbergasted that he had never heard of Quidditch before, and started to teach him all about it.

Ron pulled out a miniature Victor Krum. "Cool!" Shouted Neville as Ron put it in his hand.

"Yeah, we also saw him close up, too. We were in the top box-"

"For the first and last time in your miserable life, Weasely."

Draco Malfoy had appeared in the doorway. Behind him stood his muscle, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," said Harry.

"Weasley…what is that?" he said pulling out Ron's dress robs from behind his owl cage. " Look at this! I can't believe you're going to wear these. They look like something you'd see on a dead woman at a funeral."

"Eat shit, Malfoy!" shouted Ron, snatching his dress robs. Malfoy howled with laughter.

"So are you going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a little glory to the family name? There's a lot of money, you know. You could buy some decent cloths and dress robs if you won..."

"What are you talking about?" Ron snapped.

"I bet you're going to enter, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off."

Quin could see what was going on here. He wasn't scared of this bully and he wasn't going to let him intimidate his new friends. So he lashed out.

"What kind of name is Draco Malfoy anyway? Parents tried to make you seem special with a dumb name like that?" Quin retaliated.

"Who are you," Malfoy spat. "And do you think my name is funny, huh?"

"I'm new here. Name is Quin Godric. Nice to meet you," Quin said sarcastically.

"Ah! I know you!" said Malfoy. "I heard your mom died. Do you miss mommy? I beat she's maggot food by now!"

Quin felt a heat like fire burning in his heart. "Don't ever talk about my mom!" he growled forcing back tears.

"Ah! I'm so scared," he mocked. "I bet she's having fun with all the worms eating her, too." Malfoy howled with laughter once more.

Then Hermione jumped off the seat. "Ouch!" she shouted in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Quin's hands were on fire and burning scarlet red. "Say something else," he said getting up slowly, through clutched teeth.

Malfoy looked shocked, and then he pulled out his wand. "I hope have a good time digging tunnels through her dead body!"

That was it. Quin leaped through the air, throwing all of his weight into his fist, and punched Draco through the glass compartment doors. Ducking Goyle's swing he uppercut him in the chin, sending him out into the passageway. Crabbe swung a mighty blow to his stomach, sending him down on all fours. Just as he was about to finish him Hermione shouted, "Expelliarmus". A red light hit Crabbe and sent him flying toward his companions.

Struggling to catch his breath, Quin sat up.

"Wow!" Ron whispered in amazement.

"Are you ok?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

Hermione reached out a hand. He took it and she pulled him to his feet.

"That was awesome!" Ron shouted as Hermione pointed her wand at the glass door, whispering Reparo, the glass shatters came together and fixed themselves back into a door.

"How did you-"

"I don't know," Quin said looking at his hands.

For the rest of the journey they all complemented Quin on his heroic act. Then they changed into their robes, and the train began to stop at Hogsmeade Station. When they got off the train they were hit by an incredible rain storm and it was so cold they could have been in a freezer and could not tell you the difference.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Harry yelled.

"All righ', Harry?" Hagrid shouted. "See ya if ya don't drown!"

"First 'ears, first 'ears!" He yelled waving his huge arms about.

"You go over there, Quin. We will meet you in the Great Hall," Hermione said reassuringly.

Quin waved goodbye to Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

On the boat ride, he could have sworn he saw a blue fishtail go into the water. Also, he thought he saw some heads peeping at him from within the raining waters of the lake from a distance. He had the most trouble rowing because he was the only one on his boat. When they finally made it to Hogwarts he was so wet people would have thought he swam in the lake. Professor McGonagall put the stool on the floor and the sorting hat on top of it. Then it emerged with a song. After the song McGonagall was unrolling a large scroll.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told to the first years. "When the hat says your house, you will sit at the appropriate table."

"Ackerley, Stewart!"

A boy came up and put on the hat, then sat on the stool.

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the Sorting Hat.

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"Slytherin!"

"Branstone, Eleanor!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Cauldwell, Owen!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Creevey, Dennis!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Eldor, Smealten!"

"Hufflepuff!"

Quin looked around as Professor McGonagall called names, looking for the house that Hermione, Harry, and Ron were in. He had never seen so many people in one room. He looked and looked from house to house, and he finally saw Hermione's puffy blonde hair bobbing up and down in the Gryffindor table crowd.

"Godric, Quin!"

He gulped down his fear and walked forward, but tripped and knocked over the stool. There was a roar of laughter, especially from the Slytherin table. He hurried and put the stool back. Picking up the hat he sat on the stool.

"Is that you old Godric Gryffindor?" said the hat.

There was more laughter from all over the Great Hall. Putting the hat on he looked down at his feet, while sitting on the stool.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat. "He will be considered a 4th year student."

There was a gasping silence as Quin hurried to sit beside Hermione. Dumbledore stood and put up his hands to assure the students.

"I know this has never been done before," he said in a soothing voice. "But Quin has qualified as a 4th year student and we will do our best to welcome him with open arms, shall we?"

There was an awkward applause and the sorting continued. At the end McGonagall got the stool and hat and carried them away.

"About time!" said Ron, picking up his fork and knife.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and smiled with open arms at all the students.

"I have only two words to say to you all. Dig in!"

Food popped up on plates that were empty before. Quin had seen nothing like it. During the feast he was introduced to Nearly Headless Nick.

"You're lucky there's even a feast tonight," said Nearly Headless Nick. "Peeves was spoiling the place with smashed pans and stuff."

"So what did he do in the kitchens?" Ron asked.

"Oh the usual," said Nearly Headless Nick. "Wrecking pots and pans everywhere. Place was flooded with soup. Terrified the house elves-"

Clang.

Hermione had knocked over her golden goblet. Pumpkin juice spread over the table cloth. Quin quickly picked it up, but Hermione paid no attention.

"There are house elves here?" she asked. "Here at Hogwarts?"

"Certainly," said Nearly Headless Nick. "There's a lot too, over a hundred."

"I've never seen one!" said Hermione.

"Well, they come out at night to do the fire and clean up abit," said Nick.

"But they get paid, right? They get holidays off and sick leave, right?"

"Sick leave? They don't want sick leave," said Nick.

Hermione looked at her food and put her knife down. Then pushed it away.

"Oh come on! 'Er-my-knee," said Ron with a mouth full. "You won't get them sick leave by starving yourself!"

"Slave labor is what this is!" she said. "That's what made this dinner. 'Slave labor'!"

She refused to eat another bite.

After dinner Dumbledore stood. "Quidditch will not take place this year, due to an event that all of you would like immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

But at that moment, there was a beating rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man wearing a black traveling clock and leaning on an old long staff appeared. He lowered his hood and shook out a long mane of dark gray hair, then began to walk up to the teachers table.

The stranger reached Dumbledore and stretched out a hand that looked badly scarred. Dumbledore shook it, muttered a few words and gestured the man toward an empty seat on his right hand side. The stranger sat down, pulled up a plate of sausages, raised it to his left nose, and sniffed it. Then he took out a knife from his pocket, pierced the sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausage, but the blue one was still darting restlessly in its socket, taking in all the students and the Great Hall.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody," said Dumbledore.

"Moody?" Harry muttered to Ron. "Mad-Eye Moody? The one your dad went to help this morning?"

"Must be," said Ron.

"What happened to his face?" Hermione whispered.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're joking!" said Fred Weasly loudly.

Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasly," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. "Uh-um-er- maybe this isn't the time," said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes. The Triwizard Tournament, well, some of you might not know what this involves, so I will give a short explanation."

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry; Hogwarts, Beautbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school and three champions competed in the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournaments were discontinued."

"Death toll?" Hermione whispered.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been successful. However, our own Department of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided that the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

The Heads of Beaxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place in Halloween.

An imperial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred shouted out.

"I know how all of you would like to enter, but the Ministry of Magic have agreed to impose an age restriction on the contenders this year. Those of you who are 17 and older will be allowed to put your names for consideration."

The delegations from Beauxbatons and Drumstrang will arrive in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend courtesy to your guests while they are with us, and give your whole hearted support to the Hogwarts champion whether he or she is selected. It is late now and you all should rest yourselves for your lessons tomorrow morning!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"They can't do that," said George. "We'll be seventeen in April, why can't we get to sign up?"

"well, they're not stopping me from entering!" said Fred. "The champions will get to do all sorts of stuff, you'd never be allowed to do, and a thousand galleons prize money?"

"Yeah," Ron sighed with a dazed look. " Yeah, a thousand galleons."

"Come on," said Hermione, "we'll be the only ones here if we don't move."

Harry, Ron, Quin, Hermione, Fred, and George set off for the entrance hall.

"Who's this impartial judge?" asked Harry.

"Dunno," Fred said, "but we'll have to fool them. Probably an aging potion might do it, George…"

"Dumbledore knows you are not of age, though," said Ron.

"Yeah, but I hope he's not the judge!" said George.

"People have died,though!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, but that was years ago," said Fred.

"It'd be cool to enter," said Ron. "Do you think we learned enough?"

"I sure haven't," said Neville coming from behind. "I bet my gran'd want me to enter. – Oops!"

Neville's foot had fallen between a step half way up the staircase, and so did Quin's. Harry and Ron helped Quin while Fred and George helped Neville.

Quin climbed another stair when he tripped. He fell backwards, falling into a lot of people as he went. He hit his head about twice.

"Ow, Mommy I bumped my wittle head! Ha ha!" shouted Malfoy as he walked quickly away.

Harry and Ron ran down to help him up.

"What a punk!"

"Yeah," said Ron. "Don't sweat it."

Quin rubbed his head reassured, but still feeling the pain as it throbbed all around his brain.

They finally made it to the entrance of the Gryffindor Tower, which was behind a large patriot of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Balderdash," said George," a Prefect told me."

The portrait opened to reveal a hole in the wall, through which they climbed. A crackling fire warmed the circular room, which was full of squashy armchairs and tables. Hermione cast the merrily dancing flames a dark look, and Quin distinctly heard her mummer "slave labor," before bidding them goodnight and disappearing through the doorway to the girls' dormitory.

Harry, Ron, and Quin got into their pajamas and into bed. Quin could see himself in the tournament. He was the champion; the winner. Then, Hermione was right next to him ready to give him a-

With a shack he was looking up at Ron, who was shaking him vigorously.

"Wake up sleepy head! We're going to breakfast. Get dressed."

Down at the Great Hall for breakfast he sat next to Hermione, who was buttering herself some toast.

"You're eating again I notice," said Ron.

"I've decided there are better ways to make a stand for elf rights," she said.

There was a sudden rush and a lot of owls came into deliver mail. Quin felt a little left out. He knew he would never know what it felt like to have mail sent to him.

Later, they arrived at the greenhouse three. Professor Sprout was showing them the ugliest plants Quin had ever seen. Then thick, black, giant slugs started coming out the soil. Each was squirming slightly and had a number of large, shiny, swellings on them, which appeared to be filled with liquid.

"Budotubers," Professor Sprout told them. "They need squeezing. You will collect the pus in these bottles. Wear your dragon hide gloves, it can do funny things to the skin undiluted, bubotuber pus."

Squeezing the bubotubers was disgusting, but oddly satisfying. As each swelling was popped, a large amount of thick yellowish green liquid burst forth. At the end of the lesson they had collected several points.

"This'll keep Madam Pomfrey happy," said Professor Sprout. "An excellent remedy for the more stubborn form of acne, bubotuber pus. Should stop students resorting to desperate measures to rid themselves of pimples."

A bell rang echoed from the castle, signaling the end of the lesson. Then they headed for Hagrid's hut, at the edge of the forbidden forest. Hagrid was standing outside his hut, holding on the collar of his enormous black boarhound, Fang.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid said. "Be'er wait fer the Slyherins, they won' want ter miss this. Blast-Ended-Skrews!"

"What?" said Ron.

Hagrid pointed to a crate.

"Eurgh!" squealed Lavender Brown.

They looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters. Pale and shiny, with legs that went out in odd place, and invisible heads.

"On'y jus' hatched," Hagrid said proudly. "Now yeh'll be able to raise 'em ya selves."

The Slytherins had arrived.

"What do they do?" asked Malfoy.

Hagrid opened his mouth, apparently thinking really hard; there was a few seconds pause, then he said, "Tha's next lesson! Yer jus feeding 'em today."

"First pus and now this," muttered Seamus.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione grabbed hand fills of frog liver and lowered it to the crate. Quin stared questioningly. Hermione shot him a glare that made him grab double what they got.

"Ouch!" yelled Dean Thomas. "It got me! Its end exploded!"

"Uh!" Lavender shouted. "Hagrid, what's this pointy thing on them!"

"Ah, some of em' got stings," said Hagrid.

(Lavender quickly withdrew her hand from the box.)

"I reckon they're males… The femals got suckers on their bellies."

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," said Malfoy. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

"But I bet the two orphans would," whispered Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle giggled stupidly. Malfoy turned away from Quin's line of sight, trying to hide the burnt skin under his left eye, from where he was punched.

Quin tried his best to maintain his temper, and bent over to pick up more frog livers. Goyle sought his chance for revenge. He ran and shoved Quin into the slugde of frog livers.

Squish!

Quin thrashed about. He could smell the rot of blood and meat. "Stop! You'll drown him! Stop!" shouted Hermione taking out her wand.

Goyle let him up slowly. He merely snickered at the sight of her. Quin sat on the ground coughing up bits of frog liver. Malfoy waited while Hagrid moved to the far other side of the yard. Then he ran up to join Goyle.

Quin stood up, "why did you do that?"

"Why? Well I say it was a small mistake," smiled Malfoy.

Quin was about to let them go, because he didn't want to get himself into any trouble when he finally thought about how he tripped the night before. Malfoy had been the one who tripped him on the staircase. Hagrid came walking by.

"So, would you mind? I need some of that liver," said Malfoy. When he had gotten his liver he walked off.

Quin sat down on a big smooth rock. The blood was getting sticky and dry. Without noticing his hands were getting cold and sweaty. Then after a while there were fully covered in water. He rubbed his face and he became clean. Hermione came and sat with him.

"How are you doing that?" she whispered.

"What?"

"That with your hand!" she said again.

"Oh! Well, I really don't know to tell you the truth," he said looking at his hands as the water disappeared.

"Well, at least the skrewts are small," said Ron as they made their way back up to the castle.

"They are now," said Hermione, "but once Hagrid's found out what they eat, I expect them to get six feet long."

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and helped themselves to some food. Hermione began to eat so fast they all stopped to observe.

"Er- is this the new stand on elf rights?" asked Ron. "You're going to make yourself fat instead?"

"No," said Hermione, "I just want to get to the library."

"What?" said Ron. "But it is the first day! We don't even have homework yet!"

Hermione shrugged, "See you at dinner!" and walked off at high speed.

When the bell rang to signal the start of afternoon lessons, Harry, Ron, and Quin set off for North Tower where Professor Trelawney lived, for Divination. They sat at a small circular table.

"Good day," said Professor Trelawney.

She looked at Quin, almost as if she was trying to see though him.

"You have very bad things coming for you. I see death for you. Yes, it looks very bad."

Quin looked and felt very nervous.

"Don't worry she's always saying that," said Ron.

She seemed to shutter ever so slightly, then looked around as if she didn't know where she was.

"My dears, it is time for us to consider the stars," said Professor Trelawney. "The movement of the planets and the mysterious portents they reveal only to these who understand the steps of the celestial dance. Human destiny may be deciphered by the planetary rays, which intermingle with fortune telling…"

Quin looked at Harry. He looked as if he was about to fall asleep.

"Harry!" said Quin and Ron at the same time.

"What!?"

"I was saying, my dear boy, that you were born under the baleful influence of Saturn," said Professor Trelawney.

"Born under what? Satan?" asked Harry.

"Saturn, dear, the planet!" continued Professor Trelawney. "I was saying that Saturn was surely in a position of power, in the heavens at the moment of your birth; Your dark hair, your mean stature, tragic losses so young in life, I think I am right in saying that you were born in mid winter?"

"No! I was born in July," said Harry.

Later, each of them had been given a complicated circular chart, and was attempting to fill in the position of the planets at their moment of birth. It was dull work, requiring much consultation of time tables and angles.

"I've got 2 Neptunes," said Harry, "that can't be right. Can it?"

"Aah," said Ron. "When two Neptunes appear in the sky, it means that a midget in glass is being born."

Quin chuckled. Then all of a sudden, Lavender shouted, "Professor look! I think I found a new planet! Ooo… what is it?"

"It's Uranus," said Trelawney.

"Can I have a picture, or a really long look at the real ur-an-us?" said Ron putting his hand up for a high five from Quin.

Unfortunately Professor Trelawney heard him. This made her give them extra homework.

"Miserable old bat," said Ron as they were leaving.

"Yeah, more like you talking to much! And is she psycho or what?" said Quin."It'll take all weekend for this homework to get finished."


End file.
